


The next time... think about what your promised to me

by KhaleeKenny



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleeKenny/pseuds/KhaleeKenny
Summary: Rapunzel is a new student in high school. She wanted to see the world but she finds something better... Reals friends. But she also learns something about promises...Sorry my English is bad.Update very slow is hard for me to write in English.





	1. Flynn is a coward, he can't even talk a little more to the pretty new girl.

Rapunzel stopped. She blocked her breath and looked at the incredible place. The high school was so big she was scared to loose herself inside. She breath, because regular humans being can't live without breath, and finally walked inside.  
The corridors were empty. The professor tells her that she had to be present for the second period. Not the first weirdly. And it was 8:45, she was so scared that be late. But now she's just alone and she didn't know where to go and what to do.

" Hey ! You ! Blondie ! " She heard behind her.

She looked around per see a man with brown hairs, maybe older than her. He had a strange smile and was obviously late.... Very very late.

" Yes you ! I don't know you, are you a new kid ? What a surprise ! Are you late too ? Nice to meet you baby, my name is Flyn. Flyn Rider. I'm kinda the most beautiful and intelligent guy in the all school. Yeah, all girls love me. I mean it's normal, I'm incredible. Oh wait ! I totally forgot my manieres ! What is your name sunshine ? " 

Rapunzel didn't really know what answer. It was the first time she went to school and she never talk with teenagers before.

" Hum... Hi ! My name is Rapunzel. And yes, I'm the new kid. Nice to meet you Flyn. "

Flyn smiled weirdly. Rapunzel just ignored it.

" Rapunzel ? What a... Original name haha... " He laughed. " Oh wow... Your hairs are so longs ! " 

" I know. I never really cut them. I mean, yes obviously, I did cut it sometime but it was a very long time. "

Suddenly, they heard a sound. Like a bell. And in less of a minute, a lots of students got out of the classrooms. Rapunzel was scared. She tried to ask help to Flyn but the youth man was already gone.

" Flyn ? Flyn ?! " She strated to be really scared. " Flyn where are you ?! " She looked for him in the waves of students. But with no success. The began to hyperventilating and she moved her fingers with stress.

" Oh my goodness... Oh my goodness..." She tried to find a quiet place, but she can't even move. 

She moved her arms around her, in the hope to push some students, but they were to many. After five minutes of fight, she finally gave up and began to cry.  
She collapsed to the ground and cry all the tears in her little and skinny body.  
It wasn't a good idea, she thought, it wasn't a good idea at all. She just should stay home, with her parents. But... She wanted to see the world, the real one. She knew it will not be easy. But she wanted it so strong. And now she is outside, the only thing she can think is that she's not strong enough, she's weak and pathetic and...

" Hello ? Miss ? Are you fine ? " And sweet voice got her out of her thinking. " It's okay, it's okay... Just follow my voice and breath. "

She tried to answer but all she can did was a deep moan.

" You don't have to be scared. Breath. Everything gonna be alright I promise. " The voice wispered.

She did what the voice wanted. She took a deep breath, then two, then three. And she finally calmed down. She smiled and looked at the one who helped her. A youth boy, with two beautiful blues eyes and black hairs with a strange blue streak.

" Feel better ? " He asked. 

Rapunzel nodded. 

" You scared me you know. " He gently smiled. " When I saw you fell I believed you were dead. " He laught nervously. " I mean, a lot of students here doesn't care about you even if you collapse on the ground just behind them. " 

" It's...not very nice... " Rapunzel whispered. Her voice was a little painful to use. " 

" Yeah... Not really... But it doesn't mean that everyone is like that. " He said quicky. " Anyway, you're the new student aren't you ? "

" Yes that me. " Rapunzel answered, she stood up. " Thanks for your help. I gonna go to class now. " 

" But... You know where is your classroom ? " He asked. Rapunzel stopped walk and looked at Varian. " 'Cause... I might know where she is.... " He said, smiling.

" For.... For real ? " She asked. He bobbed positively. She took his hands with a big smile. " Oh thank you ! Thank you so much ! "

" Hum... You're welcome " he smiled. " Well, follow me. I will show you where she is. "

 

She nobbed and she follow him through the students. 

 

" Oh " She suddenly remembered. " I didn't present myself, my name is Rapunzel, what's yours ? " 

" Nice to meet you Rapunzel. " He answered. " My name is Varian. "


	2. Rapunzel is too kind for is own good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to read the tittle pal

Rapunzel was bored... Like... Super bored. In the classroom, every students were sleeping or talking. Except Varian who was drawing the schema of a weird machine and a strange girl who was looking everyone with a suspicious look. Even the professor looks bored.  
Suddenly, the door opened. It was Flynn.

 

" Sorry I'm late, I missed my train. " He was obviously lying, Rapunzel saw him just before the class. But she didn't said anything.

" Okay Flynn, if you say so... " The professor didn't looks to believe him either.

 

Rapunzel groaned. She was drawing where she heard a little voice. " Rapunzel ! Psss Rapunzel ! "

" What's up Varian ? " She answered. 

" Can you give this to Cassandra ? " He asked. With a little paper in his hand.

" Cassandra ? Who is this ? " She answered.

" The girl with brown hairs, beautiful green eyes, a soft skin and- "

" Omg you're in love ! " Rapunzel screamed with a fangirl voice.

" Shhhh ! Rapunzel ! Quiet ! " 

" Okay okay.... So... What is this ?~ " She asked with a sweet voice. 

" A... Hum... A invitation... For the ball of tomorrow... " He blushed. " And I need you to give it to her... Please. "

" Oki Doki ! " She smiled. " I promise I will give it to her. " 

" Thanks... " He smiled.

 

The bell rang and all the students ran to the exit. Rapunzel looked for a gril like Varian said. She was surprised when she saw the strange girl who was looking everyone suspiciously.

 

" Hey ! You ! Brown hair ! " She yelled through the students.

 

Cassandra stopped, she looked angry.

 

" Are you Cassandra ? " Asked Rapunzel.

" Yeah... That's me... What do you want little one ? "

" Oh ... I... j-just- " She didn't knew what she supposed to say.

" Well, listen... If you're mad because I said to the teacher something against you.... I'm not sorry but I don't even remember... " She cut Rapunzel.

" What ? No... It's not about something like that ! Wait... Why would you think that ?! "

" Dunno... It's just... Usually people talk to me only because of this kind of thing... " She looked a little sad.

" But... But it's unfair ! Why would you do that ? " She cried.

" Because I always say to the teacher when a student do something forbidden. "

" Why ? "

" Because... I have to... My father always tells me it was the good thing to do... "

" Well... Maybe you should let the others students do what they want to do. And if it's forbidden, it's their problem. " She smiled.

" But- ... Your right. " She smiled in return. " Thanks for helping. I have to go. I will see you at the ball 'kay ? " 

" Of course. And my name is Rapunzel nice to meet you. " 

" Nice to meet you too. " She went away.

 

Rapunzel was happy. She had a new friend. But she didn't noticed that she forgotten something.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fed me.


End file.
